


Two Fools in Love

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jibeom and Jaehyun were 2 idiots in love. Youngtaek as Jaehyun's best friend found himself stuck between those two. Innocent Joochan was somehow dragged into the mess.





	Two Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st Anniversary to precious boys Golden Child!! ♡♡ :):)
> 
> Insipired by Bongson moments in fansigns and ISAC

Jaehyun didn't want to admit it out loud, but yes, he's aware that he's jealous. He couldn't help but pouted when the object of his affection was being chummy with the other friend.

"Did Bongji die?"

Jaehyun gasped and hit the newcomer's chest. It's Youngtaek. "How could you say that?" He shrieked. "Bongji is very healthy and alive!"

Youngtaek rubbed his chest area where Jaehyun hit him earlier. It's quite painful. 

"Then why are you making that ugly face?" The lanky boy plopped down beside Jaehyun, ignoring the glare he received.

"Nothing," Jaehyin grunted, and turning his head towards the object of his observation again.

Youngtaek followed his gaze and cackled. 

"Jibeom?" He asked in amusement. "Again? What did he do this time? Steal your bread? Imitate your voice? Drink your chocolate milk? Use your hand sanitizer without permission? Tease you?"

Jaehyun frowned deeper. To think about it, Jibeom hadn't done any of those that Youngtaek listed for a while.

He kinda missed Jibeom did that to him.

Youngtaek raked his brain. It was confusing especially when Jaehyun didn't want to say a word. He glanced at Jibeom and Joochan who were talking and laughing so hard. Looked like they're having so much fun on their own. 

Jibeom had been hanging around with Joochan ever since Joochan moved to their school. It should be good for Jaehyun right? Since Jibeom spent so much time with Joochan, Jibeom didn't really disturb Jaehyun anymore.

But why did Jaehyun look sulky?

Like a lightbulb suddenly lighted on in his head, he raised his eyebrows.

Probably… Jaehyun's jealous? It wqs an open secret that Jaehyun had a crush on Jibeom for the longest time.

"Jibeom and Joochan look very close," He talked while eyeing Jaehyun's reaction. 

Jaehyun frowned. It was the first clue.

"They're both dumb and loud, they suit each other so well."

Jaehyun bit his lip and Youngtake noticed he's gripping his water bottle so hard it almost crushed in his grasp.

"Do you also think so? That they match so well?"

Jaehyun was still quiet but Youngtaek swore he could see fire on his eyes. He smirked. 

So that's the problem.

"In this rate I won't be surprised they'll be boyfriends within a month- OUCH!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, felt pain on his head and immediately clutched it.

"Why did you hit me??"

Jaehyun gaped. The water bottle was still in his hand. Looked like Jaehyun hit him in impulse.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm soo sorry Taek! Did it hurt so much?" Jaehyun fussed. He threw the bottle away and started to check Youngtaek's head and rubbed some random spot. "Which area hurt? This one? Or this one? Oh my god I'm sorry!"

Thankfully Jaehyun's bottle was almost empty. It actually didn't hurt that much. He was about to shove Jaehyun away when from the corner of his eyes, he saw Jibeom and Joochan came approaching.

"Ouch, it hurts over here," he randomly pointed at random spot on his head and guided Jaehyun's hand to rub that spot.

Jaehyun blindly believed him and obediently rub that spot. 

"Like this? Is it okay?"

Jaehyun didn't even realized Jibeom and Joochan had arrived.

"What happened?" Joochan asked curiously. "Bumped your head Taek?"

Hearing Joochan's voice, Jaehyun froze. Youngtaek pretended to groan. 

"This is what happen if you have fierce girlfriend."

Jaehyun sputtered. "What girlfriend??"

Joochan laughed airily. "Do you mean Jaehyun?"

"What? No!"

"Yeah, it's this brat," Youngtaek cut Jaehyun off. He saw Jibeom's shaking pupil and cackling inside.

"Jaehyun is your girlfriend?" Joochan asked in amusement. "For real?"

"Of course not!" Jaehyun quickly answered. His eyes were on Jibeom. "He is just joking. Right?" 

Jaehyun was looking at him and Youngtaek pretended innocent. "Well, you can be if you want."

Joochan had bursted laughing. Jibeom laughed too but he could see his laugh was forced and his eyes didn't laugh.

Oh, Jibeom was so obvious, he wondered how Jaehyun also didn't catch the signal. Jibeom had 1001 ways to attract Jaehyun by teasing him in every way possible. Old fashioned, Youngtaek thought. Jibeom's strategy was like an elementary kid bullying a girl because he liked her and wanted to get her attention. 

He saw it. He saw how Jibeom's brain working hard to find things to tease Jaehyun. He saw how his eyes was looking at Jaehyun whenever he teased the Jaehyun, as if waiting for any kind of reaction. He saw Jibeom's happy smile when Jaehyun reacted to him although the reaction was Jaehyun hitting him.

Dumb Jibeom.

Jaehyun slapped him on his back it really hurt this time.

"What's that for??"

"For talking nonsense!" Jaehyun's face was red. Whether it's from anger or embarrassment, Youngtaek didn't know. But he realized maybe he'd teased Jaehyun too much.

Jaehyun stormed away without looking back. Youngtaek scratched his head in frustration.

"It's because of you!" He pointed out at Jibeom who looked upset.

"Why me?"

Youngtaek glanced at Joochan who was watched curiously and sighed. He took his bag and stood up.

"Never mind. I'll get going."

As he scurried away, he thought as a good friend he had to make Jibeom confessed to Jaehyun. He grinned.

*****

"Come on, I'm sorry.. It's just a joke!"

He's nagged Jaehyun for a few minutes but the chubby cheeks boy was still sulking. 

"Hey, it's not a big deal! Why are you so upset?"

Jaehyun glared at him. "Why did you do it in front of-"

Suddenly Jaehyun stopped and turned his face away.

Youngtaek smirked. "In front of who?"

"Not of your business."

Youngtaek rolled his eyes. "Come on. Stop sulking. I'll buy bread for you how is it?"

Jaehyun glanced at him briefly before turning his head away again. "I already have bread."

"How about the soda drink? The peach flavor? It's your favorite right?"

"…"

"…"

"Two."

"Hm?"

"I want two bottles."

Fifteen minutes later, Youngtaek's walking beside a happy Jaehyun who's drinking his peach soda water. Youngtaek was tiredly counting the money left in his wallet when he saw Jibeom and Joochan walking from the opposite direction. 

Apparently Jaehyun saw them too as the boy stopped on his track and his face turned sour again. Youngtaek decided that it’s time for him to do some action.

"Hi guys!" He called loudly while slinging an arm around Jaehyun's shoulders. Jibeom's face darkened.

"Everything's good now?" Joochan asked and Youngtaek smiled. 

"Yeah, princess is not angry anymore."

"How?" Joochan looked enthusiastic.

Youngtaek gave him a knowing grin. "You know the saying that to get someone's love is from their stomach."

Joochan frowned. "From stomach? How?"

Youngtaek sighed. Joochan was too innocent or too dumb he had no idea. It's strange that Joochan was a music prodigy, yet so dumb. "I mean through food they like."

Joochan's face brightened. "I see! So what did Youngtaek give you, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun's face reddened and Youngtaek pointed at 2 bottles of soda in Jaehyun's hand. "Quite expensive," He put a sad face.

"Serves you right for upsetting Jaehyunnie!" He grinned before turning to Jibeom. "So what should I get?"

Youngtaek raised his eyebrows. "You two are fighting too?"

Jibeom was flustered. "No, we.. I-"

Jaehyun ran away mumbling 'excuse me' before Jibeom could finish his sentence. Youngtaek face palmed. He's like watching a childish drama.

"We're not fighting," Jibeom sighed, watching Jaehyun's retreating back. "Joochan and Donghyun did. Why did Jaehyun suddenly run away?"

"Joochan and Donghyun?"

"Yeah," Joochan grinned shyly.

Youngtaek sighed. Jaehyun had misunderstood. 

Jibeom was still glancing back and Youngtaek patted him in pity. 

"Jaehyun likes red bean bun too."

"Huh?"

"Jaehyun likes red bean bun. In case you need that information."

*****

"Jaehyun, I need your help."

Jaehyun glanced at Jibeom and feigned ignorance although Youngtaek thought he failed so hard. "What?"

"How to do this?" Jibeom pointed out something on his book.

"Just ask Joochan," Jaehyun replied without looking at the book.

Jibeom frowned. "But Joochan sucks in English."

Looked like Jaehyun just realized that Jibeom was asking about English. "Oh."

"Please pay attention when I talk," Jibeom tsked and Jaehyun hit him.

Youngtaek looked wearily from behind as Jibeom kept on teasing Jaehyun and got hit repeatedly but laughing like he'd won lottery. Jibeom laughed so hard and enjoyed the time of his life. Jaehyun, in the other hand, had annoyed look, but Youngtaek didn't miss the giddy smile when Jibeom was not looking.

Youngtaek rolled his eyes. It's obvious they're head over heels on each other but they're so dumb to realize it. Watching them, Youngtaek felt pity and frustration at the same time.

Couldn't help it anymore, he got up from his seat and dragged an empty chair and sat beside Jaehyun. He innocently grinned at Jibeom whose face suddenly turned sour.

He whispered some jokes to Jaehyun's ears. He knew the kind of jokes that can make Jaehyun laughed. It was not that hard. Jaehyun laughed over the lamest jokes. He was even more fired up when Jaehyun laughed so hard and Jibeom, who was singled out, trying hard to pretend he's fine when he's not.

While Jaehyun was giggling, Youngtaek made an eye contact with Jibeom and challenged him through his eyes.

_Come on, be jealous and snatch Jaehyun from me. Come on._

Jibeom looked so pissed, Youngtaek thought his effort is successful. But to his surprise, Jibeom suddenly stood up and left.

When Jaehyun finally realized that Jibeom was gone, the smile completely disappeared from his face and there was like dark cloud looming above his head.

Youngtaek sighed. It's really not easy.

*****

"Yo, bro, what's up!"

Joochan who was usually cheerful looked down that day. The boy was sitting down under the tree, looking absentmindedly at the basketball field where some students were having a match. 

"Fighting with Donghyun again?"

Joochan looked up. "Youngtaek, I think Jaehyun hates me."

Suddenly alarm rang in his head. "Jaehyun? What happened?"

Joochan pouted. "I feel like he's keeping distance from me. Whenever I talk to him he's like can't wait to go away from me. What did I do wrong?"

Youngtaek pitied Joochan for being in the middle of Jaehyun and Jibeom's relationship mess. He patted Joochan's back in sympathy.

"It's not that he hates you. He's just jealous."

Joochan looked confused yet surprised. "Jealous? Why??"

Youngtaek looked around, making sure that no one's listening and leaned closer to whisper to Joochan.

"I don't know why you haven't realized it yet while they're being so obvious, but Jaehyun likes Jibeom and he think Jibeom likes you because you two hang out together most of the time. And ever since you moved here, Jibeom's attention to him had been decreasing."

Joochan looked genuinely surprised. "So Jaehyun thinks me and Jibeom are together or something?? We're absolutely not together! I have Donghyunnie!"

"No one knows about you and Donghyun," He replied. "Seriously, are you and Donghyun really boyfriends? I rarely see you two together, not even walk together at school?"

"I know," Joochan pouted. "We don't even hang out often. Donghyun likes to be at home, and in school, he's busy with dance practice since the national competition is soon."

"He didn't even feel jealous that you hang out with Jibeom a lot?"

Joochan shook his head sadly. "No. He even told me to hang out with Jibeom and not disturb him."

Youngtaek's mouth was open in disbelieve. "He told you that??"

Joochan nodded.

"Donghyun is not a normal kid."

"Youngtaek!" Joochan frowned. "Don't insult Donghyun!"

Youngtaek sighed. "Why are you guys so complicated? I can't believe you all."

"We're teenagers. Our lives should be complicated."

He scoffed. "Where did you get that line."

"Of course from drama!" Joochan looked so proud, Youngtaek couldn't help but made a face to him. "So what should I do about Jaehyun?"

Youngtaek exhaled deeply and leaned his back on the tree. "I'm actually trying to make Jaehyun and Jibeom together. But none of my plan works so far."

Joochan looked interested. "What's your plan?"

"I tried to make one of them jealous. It didn't work. I mean they're jealous, but they keep it inside and didn't do some action. I'm so frustrated!"

Joochan gasped. "Ahhh, I realized it now! That's why sometimes Jibeom looked so upset after meeting you and Jaehyun. He became sulky."

Youngtaek scoffed. "He did? Very childish."

"Hyung!" Suddenly Joochan became enthusiastic. "I'll help you! Let's make them together!"

Slowly, Youngtaek smiled. "You'll help me? Are you sure? Do you have plan?

"No, but I'll think about it."

"Deal."

*****

"Jibeom-ah!" Joochan waltzed closer and slung his arms around Jibeom. School period had finished and students hurried up to go home. The full corridor had soon turned empty in no time.

Youngtaek was Youngtaek immediately set his eyes on Jaehyun. As expected, the boy looked upset. He pulled Jaehyun close and patted his hands. Jibeom was watching him with a strange look on his face.

"Why did you suddenly leave without telling me? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Ah, I met Bomin and he asked me to help him with his books. I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

What both Youngtaek and Joochan didn't expect next was the words coming out from Jaehyun.

"Making people worried, totally annoying."

There was an awkward silence before Jibeom spoke up. The Busan boy was frowning.

"What did you say?"

Jaehyun didn't weaver. He looked at Jibeom dead in the eye. "I said you're very annoying letting Joochan looking for you all around school because you forgot you promised meeting him."

"I forgot and I said sorry already."

"That doesn't change the fact that you made Joochan went through so much trouble."

"People can forget. You also often forget things."

Jibeom seemed more upset than before and Joochan looked at Youngtaek like asking for help. But Youngtaek also didn't know what to do.

"So now you're putting the blame on me?"

Jaehyun raised his voice and Youngtaek started to get worried. It was alarming that Jaehyun who wouldn't even hurt a fly shouting at the love of his life.

"Jaehyun, calm down, Joochan doesn't mind, right?" He turned to Joochan, asking for support.

Joochan immediately responded and stepped forward. "Yeah, Jaehyunnie, I didn't mind at all."

"See?" Jibeom said out loud, seemed like he'd lost his temper. "You're making a fuss over nothing. Just mind your own business. Leave me and Joochan alone!"

_Ouch._

Youngtaek peered over Jaehyun in worry. Jibeom's words must have hurt the poor boy. Just like as he predicted, Jaehyun's face turned red and he could see his eyes glistening.

"Jibeom-" Youngtaek sent a warning to Jibeom.

But before he said anything else, Jaehyun spoke again. His shoulders slumped, unlike a few seconds ago. 

"Okay, I won't bother you two anymore."

"Jaehyun.." Jibeom's voice softened and he looked like he regretted what he said earlier. 

"Sorry."

Jaehyun left, and the atmosphere started to get weird.

"Arghhh!" Suddenly Jibeom growled loudly, making Joochan jumped in surprise. In a second, Jibeom walked away too.

Joochan was gaping, and Youngtaek wanted to pull his own hair. So much drama! He couldn't stand it.

"I'll check on Jaehyun, you go after Jibeom," He instructed before running to find Jaehyun.

He found the bread lover boy near the gym, looking pitiful.

"Hey," He sat quietly beside Jaehyun. "You know Jibeom didn't mean it. He's just upset."

"I made him upset."

Jaehyun's voice was small, and the boy rubbed his eyes.

Youngtaek sighed. "I must be honest, you made him upset. I didn't know what did you think to say that."

He watched Jaehyun rubbed his eyes again and he realized he maybe had been to honest.

"You know, Jibeom and Joochan-"

"I don't want to talk to him, hyung, I want to go home now."

"Alone," He added when Youngtaek also stood up. Youngtaek stopped ad watched Jaehyun's retreating back. 

"Poor boy," He shook his head. 

Just as he was about to go home, a message came from Joochan.

_Jibeom is very upset he doesn't even want to talk to me ㅠㅠ Why does it feel like he's mad at me?_

_I feel you, bro. Jaehyun is also very upset and cried._

_He cried?? What should we do?_

Youngtaek could still see Jaehyun walking away. The boy was walking lifelessly like a zombie. It wasn't a pleasant sight. He had to do something.

_We have to change plan. Meet me in front of school gate in 5 minutes._

*****

"I really don't feel like going out today."

"You've told me that everyday for the last two weeks," Youngtaek said, dragging reluctant Jaehyun to a cafe nearby. "Come on! It's Saturday! Time to relax and hang out!"

"I can relax at home."

Youngtaek sighed. "I miss you, I want to hang out with you."

Jaehyun's face softened. "I'm sorry.. It must be tiring for you to see me like this."

"Yeah! You should make it up to me! Just accompany me and smile. I don't want to see you sulking!"

A small grin appeared on Jaehyun face and Youngtaek couldn't help but smile. "That's my boy."

They walked side by side, laughing, and entered the coffee shop. It was quite crowded, but Youngtaek spotted Joochan right away. The boy waved at him excitedly while shouting 'we're here' while Jibeom who was sitting on his side, looked alarmed.

"Joochan, what's the meaning of this?" Jibeom tugged Joochan's sleeve violently. "I thought we're meeting with Donghyun and Bomin?"

"Jibeom, trust me and sit down nicely okay."

"Joochan! I haven't agreed to this-"

"Hi Joochan!" Youngtaek greeted happily but then he eyed Jibeom sharply. "And you Jibeom."

Jaehyun had been tugging his arm away from Youngtaek's grip once he saw Jibeom and Joochan. 

"Youngtaek, what's this? I thought it'll be just the two of us?" Jaehyun frantically whispered.

Youngtaek patted Jaehyun's arm comfortingly and dragged him to sit down opposite of Jibeom.

Both Jaehyun and Jibeom turned mute as they're all sitting down. Both boys looked down and avoid each other's eyes, just like they've been doing for the last 2 weeks. 

Youngtaek and Joochan ordered some drinks for the 4 of them, knowing that both Jibeom and Jaehyun probably were not in the mood to order. Once their drinks arrived, Youngtaek decided that they should get to the point.

"So," Youngtaek broke the silence. "Me and Joochan planned this and sorry for lying to you beforehand, but you must have refused to come if we tell you the truth."

"The reason why we bring you here is.."

He paused to create a dramatic effect, but Joochan decided to ruin the mood.

"Because we're great friends," Joochan grinned proudly, oblivious to Youngtaek's disapproving face.

Jibeom and Joochan looked up confusedly at Joochan. 

"We're sick watching you guys being like this!" Youngtaek said out loud. "You both were so cute together with your little fights, but you've been avoiding each other like plague and it's not okay at all. Jaehyun cried because of you," Jibeom looked up in surprise then stared at Jaehyun who sent him frantic look. "I hate to see you both like this."

Joochan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"So me and Joochan decided to step into your problem because if we don't, I don't think you'll talk with each other EVER. And I believe you actually don't want that. So listen to me."

It's funny that Jaehyun and Jibeom both glanced at him and ducked their heads again. He felt like an elementary school teacher.

"Both of you are going to talk about your problem, and you're not gonna leave this place before you solve it. Do you understand?"

There was no reply but he had expected it. He nodded at Joochan and they both stood up. Jibeom and Jaehyun looked alarmed.

"Where are you going? Jaehyun grabbed his arm. 

"You're going to talk alone," He replied, and before Jaehyun could protest, he added. "Our presence will make you more uncomfortable. You guys talk comfortably. If you need me, just call, I'll pick it up right away."

It took Jaehyun a few seconds before he let Youngtaek's arm go and sat like an obedient boy. Jibeom didn't say anything, just nodded at Youngtaek and Joochan.

It was awkward after Youngtaek and Joochan left, the table was filled with awkwardness. Two weeks without communicating, especially after the fight, made them feel like strangers.

"Is it true that you cried because of me?" Jibeom hesitantly asked. It pained to know that Jaehyun cried because of him.

Jaehyun didn't answer but his silence itself had confirmed the answer.

"I'm sorry."

Jaehyun sighed. "It's not your fault. I.. I cried because.. I regret what I said."

Jibeom was quiet for a while. "What did you say?"

Jaehyun looked down again. "That day in the corridor. I got emotional and snapped at you. To be honest.. I understand why you're angry.. I'm sorry."

"Not like I'm innocent either," Jibeom fiddled with his hot chocolate cup. "I said harsh things I regretted too."

Jaehyun felt his lips formed thin smile. "So.. are we good now?"

"Sure," Jibeom answered within a second. "But, can I ask why you were so angry?"

Jaehyun didn’t answer so Jibeom asked again. 

"Even before that, I feel like you're avoiding me. Perhaps.. Did I do something wrong that made you upset? Is it because I teased you a lot?"

Jaehyun wanted to laugh. It's the contrary.

"I think you're the one avoiding me because you're with Joochan almost all the time."

"I did?"

Jaehyun scoffed. "You didn't realize? But understandable. Being with someone you like, you won't notice other things."

Jibeom frowned. "Why do you talk like I like Joochan?"

"You do, right?" Jaehyun mumbled, playing with his straw. 

"I do, but as friends," Jibeom quickly said, making Jaehyun looked up, perplexed.

"What?"

"Joochan is just a friend. He's Donghyun's boyfriend."

Jaehyun's eyes bulged out. "He and Donghyun?"

Jibeom leaned forward. "Surprising huh? Yeah, they're boyfriends but rarely seen together. But they love each other."

"O-oh," Jaehyun blinked. It was surprising. It's true, he rarely saw Joochan and Donghyun together, he'd never heard they're lovers also. "I-I don't know."

"No one really know," Jibeom said quietly. He glanced at Jaehyun, then hesitantly ask. "So, you thought that I and Joochan-"

Jaehyun felt his face grew hot. He took a long sip of his drink, didn't dare to look at Jibeom in the face. They became quiet for a while. Jibeom had a conflict within himself. He had something he'd been wanting to say to Jaehyun and it seemed like a perfect time to say it. After their cold war, he's even more desperate to say it.

"I.. actually like someone else."

Jaehyun froze for a while. He could see the silhouette of chocolate drink stopped in the middle of Jaehyun's white straw. Jaehyun let go of his straw. His expression was weird.

"Is that so?"

Jibeom acted calm but beneath the table, his hands are shaking. 

"Yeah, I've liked that person so much since forever but I don't know whether the feeling is mutual," He said. "I don't have no confidence at all."

Jaehyun wanted so badly to know who the person was. He wanted to know who's the lucky person to have Jibeom's heart. But hearing Jibeom didn't have confidence courting the person he liked, he found it ridiculous.

"Why are so you so unconfident? You're handsome, you're smart, you're kind, what are you lack-"

Jaehyun stopped midway once he realized he'd accidentally spilled his heart content. His face turned red. Jibeom's too, although there was a shy smile on his face.

"You think I'm handsome, smart and kind?"

Jaehyun scowled at Jibeom in embarrassment, making Jibeom laughed.

"So," Jibeom rubbed his sweaty hands nervously. "Do you think I should gather my courage and confess?"

Jaehyun felt his energy left his body. He was so upset when he thought Jibeom and Joochan were together. But this time, it was real. He didn't want Jibeom to like someone else. At the same time, he wanted Jibeom to be happy. He tried to think more positive. Their cold war for 2 weeks was torturing. Maybe it's better to be Jibeom's friend than nothing at all. He wanted to cry.

"Yeah. You definitely should," Jaehyun said in small voice, before he looked up to meet Jibeom's eyes, trying his best to look sincere. "You should tell that lucky person."

Jibeom was staring back, and Jaehyun caught by Jibeom's pretty big eyes. Jibeom's stare was intense, the feeling was so overwhelming but he couldn't escape. His heart fluttered.

Jibeom carefully lifted his hands and rested them on the table. His fingers twitched, but he gathered his courage and reached out to hold Jaehyun's hands. Jaehyun was so surprised but didn't pull his hands back.

"W-what? Why- Jibeom?"

Jibeom smiled at Jaehyun's cute face. His heart was beating like crazy, but he couldn't back down.

"It.. It's you.. that I like, Jaehyun-ah," He tried his best not to stutter. "I've liked you since middle school. You're so cute and kind, you're amazing."

Jaehyun gaped at the unexpected confession. It was really shocking. He'd never thought Jibeom liked him that way.

"Jaehyun," Jibeom asked worriedly at the lack of response. 'Please say something?"

When the shock gradually disappeared, happiness started to spread through his whole body. Jibeom was so relieved when he saw Jaehyun let out a shy smile.

"You do.. like me? For real?"

"Yes, I'm head over heels with you," Jibeom said straightforwardly. "Please go out with me."

Jaehyun wondered what he did in previous life to feel happiness like this. Cautiously, he held Jibeom's hands back.

"I.. actually.. like you too."

Jaehyun was embarrassed but the twinkle in Jibeom's eyes was worth it. 

"Really?"

Jaehyun nodded. "It's been quite a long time too."

Jibeom laughed breathlessly. "I'm so stupid. I should have confessed to you long time ago and saved myself from suffering."

Jaehyun bit his lips trying to hide his wide smile. Suddenly everything he did sounded childish and silly. He was broken hearted and upset over nothing.

"Me too," He said. "I was jealous, I thought you and Joochan.."

Jibeom smirked. "So that's why you're always looked upset."

"Stop teasing me, I'm so embarrassed right now."

Jibeom laughed, but his own face was red. 'So.. We're a thing now?"

"If you want to."

"Of course I want to, silly."

Jaehyun thought he smiled the widest that time.

"Then yes."

*****

Jibeom was a cool guy. He didn't like to do mushy things. A few months ago when they had drama project and Jibeom had to act as a helplessly romantic guy, he failed so hard, ruined the whole drama, got an F, and had to submit additional assignment to save his grade.

Youngtaek it's good that Jibeom was not the romantic type. Jaehyun was already melting because of Jibeom's usual self. He'll probably turn into goo if Jibeom was the romantic type. Jaehyun may refuse to admit he liked romantic things, but Youngtaek knew better. 

But overall, he's happy that Jaehyun was happy. To be honest he only expected Jibeom and Jaehyun to fix their friendship. It was a big surprise for him that Jibeom and Jaehyun left the cafe with new relationship status. 

However, he wasn't sure why things didn't get better for him.

"Jaehyun, let's go grab some snack."

"Jibeom, I'll go with Youngtaek for a while."

Youngtaek made a face. He couldn't comprehend why Jaehyun had to ask permission to go to cafetaria which was just 1 floor below.

"No, stay here with me."

"Ya, Kim Jibeom!" He snapped. "Jaehyun is you boyfriend, not you possession!"

Jibeom frowned. "He's my boyfriend of course he's mine!"

"I'm his best friend!"

"No, I'm his best friend."

"You're his boyfriend not his best friend."

"I'm his best friend and his boyfriend."

Youngtaek grabbed his head in frustration.

"Jaehyun! Don't mind him and let's go!"

"Hey!"

Youngtaek was about to drag Jaehyun away, but Jaehyun sent him apologetic look. 

"Sorry, Youngtaek-ah.. I think I'll just stay here with Jibeom."

"What?"

Jibeom smirked. "See? Even Jaehyun chooses me after you."

Youngtaek sent Jaehyun a betrayed look. "So this is the reward after all the troubles to get you to together?"

Jaehyun bit his lips and dragged him further from Jibeom.

"Youngtaek, you're still my best friend ever," He whispered. "But I kinda want to be with Jibeom now, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. How about ice cream after school? My treat."

Youngtaek scoffed. "Are you sure your boyfriend won't tag along?"

Jaehyun giggled. "Jibeom has English club tomorrow after school so it'll be just the two of us."

"So I'm your econd best choice after Jibeom. I'm hurt." He sarcastically said.

"Youngtaek," Jaehyun pouted. They boy must have knows his pout is Youngtaek's weakness. "Don't say that. No once can replace you."

Youngtaek rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just go back to your boyfriend, he's glaring at me right now."

Jaehyun looked back and Jibeom indeed was watching them with displeased look. 

"He's so cute," Jaehyun cooed, making Youngtaek gagged.

"I'll leave before I puke all over you. Bye."

He hurriedly left the scene. Through the walk to cafetaria, he felt a bit lonely. He couldn’t believe he lost Jaehyun to Jibeom. He really should find a lover too so he won't feel lonely.

"Youngtaek!"

He turned to the source of the voice and saw Joochan waving and running towards him.

"Hey, Joochan, what's up."

Joochan looked around. "Are you alone?"

Youngtaek let out a dramatic sigh. "Jaehyun dumped me now that he has Jibeom. It's not fair at all!"

"Same," Joochan giggled. "Jibeom is busy with Jaehyun I'm kinda lonely."

"It's just a week since they're together. Give it a 1 or 2 months, everything will get back to normal."

Joochan laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Where are you heading to?" Youngtaek asked.

"Cafetaria. I'm starving."

Youngtaek smiled. "Good, let's go together."

"Yeah, let's go."

*****


End file.
